Fantendo Party: You're Invited!!
Fantendo Party: You're Invited!! is a party game in the Fantendo Party series. For ideas come here. Story Modes *Festival Showdown: Hosted on Fireworks Village, you play 10 minigames in a row. You get 100 Fireworks for each minigame you win. At the end, you use the fireworks in a showdown battle against Tatenga. You have to shoot the fireworks at Tatenga to knock him down. You need to hit him 50 times to defeat him and win. If you lose all of your fireworks, you lose. *Doubles Duel - Two partners are selected as a team at random, and they move pretty much as one character. The minigames are always 2 vs. 2. Characters *Unten *Netnu *Doomulus Grime *White *Danni *Finnigan *Ashlyn *The Clockmaker *Libra *Hugo *Bowie *General Scotch *Fandro *Mint *Tamera *Squav *Andre *Cosmusic Boards *Sky Spires: A floating city of Crystal Gems. This is before the attack of the Sundial Army, so it is filled with a lot of Crystal Gems and other peaceful Crystal Pets. To get a Firework (This game equivalent of Stars), you have to get to the Fireworks Space and win a Challenge Minigame. *Sky City: A different floating city from the above one, this one is fairly straightforward: Just go through the city until you reach the Fireworks Space. No minigame required. Just a small fee of $30. *Cielo: Yet another floating city, made up of many small steampunk islands. You have to use the Warp Panels to travel from island to island, until you reach the highest one, with the Fireworks Space on it. After reaching it, you get warped to the bottom. *Bear Forest: A large forest connected to the nearby Monkey Jungle. There are three floors of the forest, the bottom one having trees that fall occasionally, and the other two having lots of cash to collect and such. Bananas will occasionally make his way around the board and challenge you to a boss minigame. Spaces *Fireworks Space- Get a firework *Dragoon Space- Sends you closer to the Fireworks Space * Angel Space- Flies you to some form of collectible haven * Avacorn Space- * Ashe Space - Ashe will appear and give you a present. This present can be given to any teddy bear NPC on the board, and you will get a prize in return. However, if Bananas catches it, he'll take away all your cash and if another opponent comes to you the present goes to them. Items *Sun of Speed - Lets you move double the amount of spaces as whatever you rolled. It's rounded down for odd numbers. *Drink of the Gods - Heals you of all status ailments. It doesn't affect positive statuses. *The Flying Saucer - Makes all pepole swap places *Cake - Cake will flie into your choice of opponent's face and stun them for one turn trying to wipe it off *Sugar Rush - Doubles your roll and makes you invincible from traps *Banana Peel - It appears not that often and will just send you back to the begining of the board Minigames Costumes Features Category:Dream Team Party, Inc.